


In Defence of Ashley Williams

by Skrall107



Series: Omniverse [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Williams - Freeform, Ashley J. Williams - Freeform, Cabin, S.C.P., Secure Contain Protect, The Evil Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrall107/pseuds/Skrall107
Summary: [Omniverse one shot] Usagi returns home to find unsettling news





	In Defence of Ashley Williams

**This is an installment in the Omniverse, which is a linked universe of fanfition stories. This story takes place in 1998.**  
Notice, for a full understanding of the following story, you need to read the following fanfic(s)  
-Sailor Moon: Ex Mortis Now,  
let the story begin! ****

******The buss tires came to a screeching halt. Usagi stepped out of the buss and looked around. The rural side of San Fransisco seemed much more welcoming than anything she had seen the past week. She took a deep breath in, valuing the crisp, fresh air itself. This peace was shattered when she stepped into the house and looked at a newspaper on the table. She became disgusted as she read the front page headline: CABIN-BOUND MIDDLE SCHOOLERS CATCH AXE MURDERER IN THE ACT. "Oh, Usagi, you're home" her mom said as soon as she saw her.**  
"gotta go!" Usagi announces suddenly, grabbing the front page of the paper and running out the door.  
"I swear she's hiding something" her mother pondered.  
Usagi ran through the streets, eventually bumping into Ami. "oh, Usagi, is something wro-" she was cut off by Usagi shoving the newspaper in her face.  
Ami scanned the paper over and quickly saw what Usagi was so mad about. "those, those JERKS over at S.C.P. framed Ash for the death of his his friends" Usagi said, fuming at even the thought of it.  
"We should get the others together and have a meeting.  
All of the Sailor Guardians had gathered at Rei's shrine, which was the usual meeting place. "so let me get this strait, the so-called 'Tennesee Killer' is accually a victim of demonic activity?" said Rei, who was, as usual, the skeptical one.  
"yes, and this super secret agency framed him for murder" Ami confirmed.  
"if you're really worked up about it, let's just fight them. Against all of us, they'd be screwed" Minako said.  
"I'm not so sure about that, they know our Identities. And if they'll do this to Ash, who knows what they would do to us" Ami said, trying to discourage an all out war.  
"then what action do you sugest?" Makoto asked.  
"I don't know, but one's things for sure" Ami paused. "if they're willing to ruin an innocent man's life, we cannot have peace with S.C.P. " 


End file.
